1. Field of the Invention
This application pertains to switching devices, and in particular, a switching device attachable to a surface for producing a signal in response to small movements of two portions of the surface with respect to each other.
2. Problems in the Art
There is a real need for a small, reliable switch which is easily attachable to a surface, and which at the same time is reliably responsive to small movements of two portions of the surface with respect to each other.
Many different types of switching devices exist. However, for applications such as required of the present invention, problems exist in ensuring reliable switching action. Also, it is important that the device be small and lightweight, but at the same time economical to manufacture and durable.
These features are particularly crucial for applications such as utilizing the device for attachment to a person's skin. A primary example of such use would be to allow quadriplegics to communicate better by attaching the device to a movable part of the person's skin, such as on the face. By controlled movement of the skin, the switch can operate to open and close a circuit which can in turn be interfaced with a computer to assist in communication. Use with a computer requires extremely precise electrical contact and, at the same time, assurance that when contact is to be cut off, that no shorting or other complications arise.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a switching device which improves over and solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the invention is to provide a switching device which is reliable and accurate.
A further object of the invention is to provide a switching device which is easily attachable to a surface and is of small dimensions and lightweight.
Another object of the invention is to provide a switching device which can be easily interfaced with other electronic equipment such as computers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a switching device which is responsive to small movements of two portions of a surface with respect to one another and to which the switching device is attached, yet maintains reliable and accurate switching action.
A further object of the invention is to provide a switching device which is flexible in use, durable, and economical.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and specification.